


Loki Hides Out!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angry Odin, Brotherly spanking, Darcy - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki hides on Midgard, Magic, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sad Heimdall, Worried John, jane foster - Freeform, toddler loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is in danger from a vicious alien race determined to kill him to punish Odin! A wizard rolls the young prince back to an adorable five year old. Adventure ensues! Angry Odin, Worried Frigga, Protective Thor, Sad Heimdall and a very adorable little Loki. One tiny bottom gently spanked.





	Loki Hides Out!

Odin became aware of the plot to kill his youngest son soon after he and the Asgardian Army defeated the animal like hoards of Carn on Vannaheim. It was the most devastating form of revenge they could employ and they had, in past conflicts actually succeeded in assassinating the children of their opponents. Odin knew wherever he hid Loki he would easily be identified and killed. There was only one answer: He had to be turned by magic into the child he once was and left with the last person an enemy would think to look.   
Loki wept as he hugged his mother, still in his adult form.   
“Don’t worry mother. They won’t find me. Look at the bright side! You’ll have me as I was when I was little.” He forced himself to smile at her even though his guts were twisting with fear at the prospect of being so small and vulnerable. Odin stepped in and hugged them both for several minutes, brushing a tear from his own wizened eye.   
“It is time.” He announced. He escorted Loki to his chambers, along with the purveyor of the kind of magic that would leave his son a small child again. Part of him looked forward to seeing him that way. The other part was terrified for him in that vulnerable state. Loki bravely accompanied them.   
“Sit on your bed, young man.” The elderly Wizard instructed. “This will not hurt, I promise.” He smiled down at Loki and stroked his face compassionately.   
“Will he know what he knows now?” Odin asked.   
“No. He will be a small child in every regard.” The Wizard smiled. He placed a hand on Loki’s head and the young man collapsed on his bed. His body immediately began to shrink until he lay there, his clothes far too big for him, an innocent four year old! Odin rushed forward and gathered him into his arms. Loki’s huge, blue green eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at his father.   
“Hi papa.” He said, his little voice so guileless and sweet. The Wizard smiled and bowed, retreating out of the room. Odin picked Loki up, his clothes falling away. He held the naked child in his arms, rubbing his little back and bottom gently.   
“Hello my baby. Let’s get you some clothing.” 

* * * *

Frigga had insisted upon dressing him in the clothing she saved from his childhood. He looked adorable and seemed perfectly happy in this form. Thor came into the room and picked Loki up in his arms, getting a sweet hug and kiss from the small boy. He kissed him back, patting his little bottom affectionately.   
“I almost forgot how cute he was.” Thor said, smiling at the tiny moppet in his arms. A flood of love for the child filled his chest to bursting! He hugged Loki and kissed his cheek. “That’s my little brother. Such a sweet little moppet.” Loki smiled at him lovingly.   
“I wuv you, brother.” Loki piped, earning him another kiss.   
“I wuv you too, Little One. Want to go visit aunt Jane with me?” Loki wriggled with glee, nodding. “Mother, I must take him down now before we are found out. I swear he will be in good hands.” Frigga kissed her small son and left the room so her tears would not upset him.   
Thor rushed Loki to the Observatory, where Heimdall was waiting to send them to Midgard. Heimdall had always loved Loki and seeing him small like this brought a wide smile to his handsome face. He reached out and gathered the warm little bundle in his arms, giving him a gentle cuddle and a kiss on his soft little cheek.   
“Be a good boy on Midgard, my precious little prince.” Heimdall said, his voice breaking. He handed the squirming child to his brother and drove the Great Sword into the lock, sending them to Jane Foster’s door yard.   
Jane had been told about the whole thing the day before. She ran from her house, squeeing with delight and gathered Loki into her arms, covering his little face with kisses!   
“Oh my Gawd! He is so cute! Hello Loki baby!” Loki giggled and hugged her neck, giving her sweet kisses in return.   
“Aunt Jane!” He squealed, sounding like a little mouse. “I Wuv you!” Jane dissolved into laughter and held him to her chest.   
“I’m so glad to see you both! Thor, he is beyond adorable!” Loki smiled up at her with huge, sparkling eyes. His handsome little face devoid of concern. He was totally relaxed. Jane rubbed his cute little round bottom and patted it and Loki responded by laying his head on her shoulder and jamming his thumb into his mouth. She carried the relaxed little boy into her house and sat down, holding him. As she and Thor spoke, Loki’s eyes became heavy lidded and, with the help of some gentle rubs and pats on his tiny rump, fell sound asleep in her arms.   
“Jane, I cannot thank you enough.” Thor said as Jane laid Loki down on her bed for a nap.   
“Don’t be silly.” She said, leaning down to kiss his little face. “It’s my pleasure.” She stood and put both arms around his neck.   
“You have but to look skyward and Heimdall will bring you both up to Asgard.” Thor said, his voice unsteady. He leaned down and kissed Loki’s sweet, sleeping little face and kissed Jane before taking his leave. 

* * * *

When Loki awoke from his nap he climbed down from the bed and ran to Jane, asking after his brother.   
“Aunt Jane, where’s Tor?” He asked, mangling his brother’s name adorably.   
“He went back to Asgard, sweetie. You can see him any time you like.” She answered, picking him up and holding him. This seemed to quell his concerns and he hugged her neck, smiling. “Are you hungry, baby?” She asked. Loki nodded, making his curls bob up and down.   
“Okay. Now I went out and bought some very nice toys and you can play with them while I make your lunch, okay?”   
“Okay.” The tiny prince said sweetly. She carried him to the toy box in her livingroom and sat him down. He immediately went to the colourful box and began rummaging through it with fascinated relish.   
“I’ll be right over here. Have fun!”   
“Okay!” Loki chirped happily. He lifted a toy car from the box and turned it over in his slender fingers, looking it over with fascination. 

* * * *

In Asgard, Odin comforted Frigga as she worried about her youngest son. The elderly god explained to her that repeatedly visiting him in Midgard would certainly lead their enemy to the boy.   
The Carn were furiously scouring the Nine Realms for Loki, unaware that he was now a tiny child. Meanwhile, Heimdall busied himself listening in on their nefarious plans the better to foil them. For his part, Odin had decided to pay the Carn a visit and give them a stern warning. Thor went along with his father, imparting his own warning if anything were to happen to his brother. Their threats were met with icy but compliant promises. Odin was sure their promises were lies. 

* * * *

Loki sat smiling and sweetly agreeable in his bath as Jane washed him.   
“You’re such a good boy, Loki!” She said, kissing his forehead. Loki gazed up to her, his huge blue green eyes trusting and innocent. Suddenly the door came open and Darcy poked her head into the bathroom.   
“Is that Him?” She asked, grinning madly.   
“That’s him.” Jane replied, tickled at Darcy’s delight. Loki contributed to the squee fest by holding both little arms up for a hug from Darcy.   
“Dahcy!” He said adorably. Darcy flew to him and lifted him out of the bubble bath, ignoring the wetness to hug him gently and kiss his cute little face.   
“Hi baby! Awww, he is too cute!” She squeed. 

* * * 

On Carn, The High Council had discovered Heimdall’s unique sensory abilities and managed to discover a way to defeat them. Before long they had hatched a plan to invade Asgard where they thought the young prince was hiding.   
As sentry of Asgard Heimdall brought many people to the realm on the Bifrost. Generally, he didn’t have to worry about the intentions of those he transported. Now however, he was on high alert lest the Carn try something. A large contingent from Vannaheim came up and Heimdall let them pass, seeing nothing abnormal. What he didn’t realize was that they were all cloaked by magic to appear as Vanir. They immediately attacked Heimdall! Despite fighting bravely, he was overcome by the sheer numbers of them and knocked unconscious. When he fell they used the Great Sword to bring up dozens more! They morphed back into their own appearance and began to systematically slaughter everyone they saw.   
Odin knew instinctually that something was wrong and called for the Asgardian army to intervene. He hid his wife and a few others, such as Matron Rin and led the attack on the Carn. Casualties were light on the Asgardian side. Several servants and two Asgardian soldiers died. The Carn were soundly defeated in short order by the superior Asgardian forces. Odin had a large number of them placed in the dungeon and quite a few escaped back to their planet. They did not go empty handed however. They managed to take Loki’s personal servant, Nils. The poor youth was trained to serve his master but not what to do if captured by a huge number of animalistic soldiers. The Carn tortured the boy until he told them that Loki was somewhere on Midgard. He told them thinking that they would spare him. Sadly, they ran him through the second he revealed his secret. 

* * * *

Jane had Loki on a blanket in the back garden, playing with his new toys when Thor suddenly appeared on the Bifrost. Loki flew into his arms happily.   
“Hi! It’s great to see you! Loki has been missing his brother.” Jane exclaimed happily. She noticed Thor’s grim expression. “What’s wrong?”   
“The Carn have taken Loki’s servant and he may have told them where he is.” Jane’s expression changed instantly to one of sorrow.   
“Oh no! What can we do?”   
“We must take both of you back to Asgard.” Jane nodded and grabbed up a handful of toys for Loki and stood with Thor and Loki as the Bifrost beam picked them up.   
They landed in the observatory to find Heimdall bandaged up and looking the worse for wear. He nodded and greeted Jane, taking Loki from Thor for a quick cuddle. The child squealed with delight and hugged the gentle sentry’s neck affectionately. Jane and Thor shared a smile.   
“The All Father waits to speak to you. I will take Loki to his mother.” Thor and Jane nodded and allowed Heimdall to carry the tiny boy to his waiting mother.   
Frigga was delighted to see Loki and cuddled him close, kissing his face all over. Loki’s expression was angelic. It was the look of a well satisfied toddler being loved by his mother.   
“I love you, mama.” The little boy said, laying his head on her shoulder.   
“Mama loves you too, my baby.” She rubbed his back and patted his round little bottom, making him coo with comfort. 

* * * *

Thor and Jane stood before Odin, listening carefully to his wisdom.   
“Thor, you have done well to bring Loki home. We have closed the Bifrost to anyone in light of the attack and I believe the boy will be safe here. I am also pleased that you brought Jane up. She is also in danger. Make yourself at home, my dear. You may be here for a few days while I sort this out.” Odin said, smiling down at the girl.   
“Thank you my King.” Jane replied, curtsying. Thor bowed to his father and brought her to the dining hall for a quick mid day meal. Frigga had brought Loki there and sat at the table, watching Loki eat from his high chair, which she had pulled from storage. The child happily munched his bits of meat and fruit, washing it down with milk. Jane grinned at him, tickling his ribs.   
“Aunt Jane! You want some?” Loki asked sweetly, offering her a piece of melon. She ate the morsel from his slender little fingers and kissed his soft cheek.   
“Thank you baby!” She said brightly. Loki kicked his little legs with delight.   
“Mama, Aunt Jane gave me some new toys!” He explained happily.   
“Oh, that’s lovely my baby.” Frigga cooed, dabbing his little mouth. Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise and the sound of shouting! Heimdall raced into the dining hall and grabbed Loki out of his high chair. He brought all three to a large room and shut them in, standing guard over them.   
Odin, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three joined the Asgardian Army as a new phalanx of Carn attacked from the Rainbow bridge. No one knew how they got through but Odin was determined to stop them. A pitched battle ensued and it seemed that the Carn were defeated. When the smoke cleared, Thor ran to the bunker to let his mother, brother and Jane Foster out. As the door opened, a Carn soldier shot through the door and grabbed Loki, brandishing an energy weapon at Thor! Loki, too young to understand what was going on still understood one thing: This was a bad man and he was making his mother cry! He reached over and bit the Carn hard on his shoulder! The Carn screamed in pain and dropped the child. Loki got to his feet quickly and ran under Thor’s legs as his big brother flattened the monster’s head with Mjolnir! It was a gory spectacle but Loki laughed and patted his little hands together.   
“Tor wins!” He shouted happily. Thor picked him up and inspected him all over, thankful to find him well. Jane sat down, looking green over the death of the Carn warrior. Frigga took Loki in her arms as Thor, nor joined by Heimdall dragged the creature out, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. Thor had left his hammer in the safe room. Loki squirmed his way out of Frigga’s arms and was furiously trying to heft the hammer!   
“Loki, what are you doing, sweetheart?” Jane asked, approaching Loki.   
“I want to bang the monsters too!” He answered, straight faced.   
“Loki!” Frigga scolded. “Naughty boy! You don’t want to kill anyone.” She knelt down to face her small son, who was still trying as hard as he could to move the hammer.   
“I want to be like Tor!” He shouted, grinning madly. Thor reappeared and scooped Loki up, smiling down at him.   
“You want to be like me, brother?” he said, giving his little brother a cuddle. Loki nodded and threw his arms around his big brother’s neck. Thor held him close, patting his wriggling little bottom. Jane was so charmed she moved in and kissed Loki’s little cheek. Odin came into the safe room looking ruffled but otherwise uninjured.   
“Our army has decimated the Carn. I believe it’s safe to come out now.” Frigga, Thor, Jane and Loki followed the All Father into the corridor. There were bodies of Carn all over the floor! Loki looked down at them, wanting to have a go at them. He stretched his small arms toward them and fussed. Thor, realizing what he was doing, gave him a gentle spank and told him to be still. Loki stuck his lower lip out and gave Thor a pitiful look. It softened the big Viking’s heart and he kissed the child.   
“I’m sorry brother. But you can’t be down there with those soldiers.”   
“Why?” Loki piped in his falsetto voice.   
“You…erm…don’t know where they’ve been. They might be nasty.” Frigga and Jane simultaneously burst out laughing at this, making Loki giggle.   
“You’re funny Tor.” He said, laughing. 

* * * *

Jane stayed on in Asgard until early evening. Frigga had taken Loki to get him cleaned up and had convinced Odin to let him stay small until the next day. Thor and Jane were on a balcony, talking over the days events when Frigga approached them, her face twisted in worry.   
“Thor! Have you seen Loki?”   
“No mother. I thought he was with you.”  
“I left him in the nursery and he left about half an hour ago. Please help me find him.” Thor and Jane nodded and set out, scouring the corridor and rooms of the palace. Asgardian troops were taking it in turn to haul the bodies of the Carn away as they looked. Jane frowned at the gross display.   
Nearing the back of the palace, Thor heard the sound of his little brother, making aggressive noises. He followed the sound to find Loki, straddling a Carn corpse, jabbing it repeatedly with a rather large blade he must have gotten from the body! He shot forward and grabbed Loki up by his waist, taking the blade out of his hand neatly. There was blood spattered on his little hands.   
“LOKI! What by Odin’s beard are you doing?”   
“I killed the bad man!” he crowed, grinning devilishly. Thor looked at a shocked Jane and back to Loki.   
“That was a bad boy, brother!” He exclaimed, upending the child and peeling his tiny leggings down. He held Loki under his arm, bottom forward and spanked his little rump rosy red! Loki squalled at the sting and kicked his little legs in a futile effort to escape. “Never, never handle a knife while you are this small again!” He growled. Jane stepped forward and stayed his hand before he could spank Loki’s little red bottom any more. The little prince was bawling his lungs out and Thor, feeling sorry for him, cuddled him gently, cradling his hot little bottom.   
“Waaaaaaaauuugghh!” Loki howled, grasping at his stinging little cheeks. Thor tried to shush him and give him comfort but he was beside himself.   
“Thor! Why not let me try?” Jane asked, holding her hands out. Thor transferred the crying toddler to her arms and she held him, rocking him and speaking in gentle whispers, giving his hot little cheeks a gentle, soothing rub. Before long, his tears dried up and he lay sniffling in her arms.   
“I want to be big again!” Loki said suddenly, surprising both of them.   
“Brother! You remember that?” Thor asked. Loki nodded, pouting. “Alright, I will take you to mama and she will summon the man who made you small.” Jane held the small prince tenderly, comforting him and kissing his little face.   
“Loki, will you remember me when you’re big?” Jane asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice.   
“Yes aunt Jane. I wuv you.” He answered, bringing a tear to her eyes.   
“Awww, my sweet little Loki. I love you too.” She cuddled him and kissed his face before handing him to Frigga.  
“Where was he?” The All Mother asked.   
“He was…playing at the back of the palace. It’s alright mother. I spanked him for running away.” Loki looked at Thor gratefully and Thor felt the ice over his heart thaw. “Mother, he wants to be made whole again.” Frigga looked down at him.   
“Do you, my son?”   
“Yes, mama. I want to be big again.” Frigga nodded and carried Loki to the man who shrank him. Thor and Jane went along. They were once again directed to Loki’s chambers. Jane found it well appointed and uniquely Loki. The room was filled with books and crystals. Frigga was told to lay Loki down and remove his clothing. She slowly undressed him, savoring the sight of her son as he was. His little red bottom was still tender so she was careful to avoid scraping the delicate skin.   
“I love you, my darling baby.” Frigga said, smiling at the naked child before her.   
“I wuv you too, mama.” The friendly man walked up to Loki and smiled down at him.   
“Ready?” he asked. Loki nodded and the man laid his hand on the curly mop. Loki collapsed unconscious as he had done before. In seconds, he was restored to the lithe teen he had been. He immediately awoke and covered himself, blushing. He gathered his duvet around himself, wincing at the pain on his bottom. Frigga reached behind him and healed his sore tail. Loki sighed and smiled, making Thor and Jane chuckle.   
“When I get dressed I’m going to turn you into a toad, Thor.” Loki said in his velvet voice.   
“No you aren’t.” Odin said, coming in to find his son restored. “I would hate to welcome you back with a hiding.” Loki backed down immediately.   
Later, Thor asked Loki if he remembered stabbing that dead Carn.   
“Of course. Only he wasn’t dead before I stabbed him. He grabbed me as I walked down the corridor. I pulled his blade out and stabbed him to death.” Thor and Jane looked at him, horrified.   
“When he grabbed me I suddenly remembered who I was. It was automatic. Before I knew it he was dead and you were…beating me.” He said bitterly.   
“I’m sorry brother. When I saw you there… I” Loki waved him down.   
“It’s alright. I understand. And thank you Jane, for being so nice to me.” Loki leaned forward and kissed her cheek, smiling warmly. Jane found herself blushing at the handsome young prince.   
“It’s good to have you back, brother.” Thor said, patting his back. Loki smiled and a chirp came from Thor. It sounded just like a frog!


End file.
